1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve refacing tool and, more particularly, pertains to restoring concentricity between a valve face and its center line through a hand-held device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for grinding valves of various designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for grinding valves of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of restoring concentricity to valves through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,222 to Leroux et al., discloses a device for grinding the head of a valve, especially of an internal-combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,653 to Amundsen discloses a centerless valve regrinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,160 to Willemsen et al., discloses centerless valve grinding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,427 to Colberg et al., discloses a bevel angle setting means for a power tool apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,261 to Tiegs et al., discloses a valve resurfacing apparatus and method for making the same.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,786 to Amundsen discloses a method for regrinding a work valve.
In this respect, the valve refacing tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of restoring concentricity between a valve face and its center line through a hand-held device.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved valve refacing tool which can be used for restoring concentricity between a valve face and its center line through a hand-held device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.